


my love, my sanctuary

by yeon_shii



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park as bffs, Angst, Blonde jihoon, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i call baekho as dongho here, minhyun is daniel's buddy, nielwink, produce 101 s2 contestants cameo, siren jihoon, winkniel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeon_shii/pseuds/yeon_shii
Summary: It was a taboo to fall in love with a human, but what could Jihoon do when he couldn't stop visiting Daniel in the cave just to admire his beauty and eventually falling in too deep?siren!jihoon x human!daniel





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's me, i have a new chaptered fic again, i haven't finished the other one yet so please don't expect for fast updates /sobs/ but I promise you I will finish this fic. I hope you'll be able to love this fic!

 

Sirens are a kind of mermaid, but unlike mermaids, sirens are gifted with a beautiful voice that is used to lure humans into their possession. Even though mermaids and sirens are alike the latter are considered as ugly and unattractive despite their wondrous abilities. They are considered the 'bad mermaids', evil, unwanted, and even worse- cannibals. Their bad reputation banned and separated them from the Kingdom of Atlantis.

 

But Park Jihoon is no ordinary siren.

 

He was beyond beautiful in the eyes of the other sirens. It's rare for their kind to have golden scales, a golden tail just like his. To them, Jihoon is a living luck, a new found hope. Ever since Jihoon was born, every siren raved about the sparkling golden tail he has, and by that, he was being talked about as the next king in line.

 

But Jihoon doesn't want to be a king at all.

 

"Why don't you want to be a king?" Woojin asks, his crimson tail wiggling back and forth, curious of Jihoon's answer.

 

Jihoon sighs as he sits down. "I want to live as a normal siren, I hate how people treat like I'm some treasure or something like-" he raises his tail and points at it, "-this golden color isn't a big deal at all!"

 

"Jihoon!" Woojin looks offended. "Atargatis' tail is a big deal! Listen, you are blessed, be thankful instead,"

 

Jihoon doesn't listen, instead, he swims away, too tired of handling another round of how _'blessed'_ he was. Everyday, every single moment, he doesn't hear anything else besides those words. It's deafening his ears, hearing the same things over and over again and he can't believe Woojin is siding with them.

 

In truth, Jihoon is somewhat afraid of his tail as he was told that in a hundred years, ever since the last mermaid had Atargatis' tail, Jihoon was the first to have one again , and considering that he's a siren made it even more surprising. At first, he believes that he was cursed, but he admits that his tail was indeed beautiful and appealing to the eyes- but then, he just wanted to have a normal life. If it was possible, he would like to entrust his tail to someone else, it was being a burden to Jihoon to be honest.

 

As he swims upwards, the sunlight shines over him as he was nearing to the shore. _What time is it?_ Jihoon thinks as he looks above. His tail pushes to the left and paddles to the usual place he goes, and at that place, he always waits for someone.

 

It was his only escape from the endless pleas.

 

Jihoon peeks at the island, the water only below his eyes just in case someone sees him. When he was satisfied that the coast was clear, he moved closer to a certain cave and hid behind the rocks, moving ever so slightly to have a glimpse of a certain boy.

 

 _Oh, I was late._ Jihoon's baby blue eyes sparkled at the sight of a young man. A man around his twenties is seen leaning against the wall, writing on a thick leather notebook that Jihoon is forever curious to what he was writing.

 

It has always been like that ever since the first time Jihoon saw him.

 

Jihoon was wandering inside the cave two weeks ago, he was hiding from the noisy sirens who kept talking about his tail. It was almost sunset when he heard the sound of footsteps invading his ear drums. He should have swim away that time but his curiosity got the best of him as he hid behind the rock instead to see who could it be.

 

Jihoon's pupils tries to examine the stranger, his eyes trying to adjust to the proximity. He blinks his eyes, once, twice, and that's when he properly saw the man's face. His mind had gotten haywire. His pupils dilating at the sight before him and he wonders why his face has suddenly become warm or why his heart started to beat in a quicker pace.

 

He enjoyed looking at his surreal visuals, his expressions when he writes on his notebook, and the little sounds he makes that he wishes to hear his talking voice someday. The beautiful stranger made him yearn to come back just to admire his beautiful existence.

 

The human's black locks that seem so soft Jihoon wanted to grace his fingers on it, the milky skin that looked as soft and flawless, the broad shoulders that got him comparing it to his own size, the luscious lips so pink that he wonders what would it felt like to be placed on his, the mole under his mono-lid eye, his structure in general got him gaping in awe. Everything about him captivates Jihoon so much he was even more curious and interested in him. He's said it a million times but he's truly _so beautiful._

 

The man appears to be coming to this cave every day in a specific time and Jihoon uses that as an advantage to take a glimpse of him until he goes away. It has been two weeks since Jihoon first saw him, and seeing him everyday changed something inside him, something swells in his chest, a feeling he never experienced below the ocean- never in his seventeen years of living.

 

Jihoon thinks that the man is a quiet person, he's always diligently working on something with that leather notebook. He loves how he looks anyway though. He spent his day again, staring at the beautiful stranger and nothing else.

 

As time goes by he can't deny the growing attraction that he feels towards the handsome man. He's become aware of his feelings. He knows that it's a taboo to fall in love with a mere man, a sin to even try to step on the mainland. Ever since he was a little siren the adults kept on warning them not to dare to go near the shores. They also told them that humans are evil and are only preys to their eyes. Jihoon wants to think otherwise.

 

 

 

 

 

The next day comes, Jihoon made sure to make himself seen by the other sirens just to make sure they won't think of him suspiciously and that he's gone all day long, but still, the pressing about his tail doesn't stop.

 

_For 17 years I hear nothing but this stupid tail._

 

He swims upwards when he concludes that he was far enough and no one is at sight, he was very excited to see that ethereal human again, but a hand grabs his wrist. His blood had suddenly gone cold, rushing to his brain as he became a nervous-wreck. He was caught.

 

"What are you doing?!" Woojin hissed out. Jihoon felt a sudden rush of relief as it was only his bestfriend.

 

Jihoon was still thinking of an excuse when Woojin drags him down and looks at him straight in the eyes.

 

"You do know that we aren't allowed to go there, right?" He looks at him worriedly, his eyebrows also frowning along with his lips.

 

"Y-yeah," Jihoon whispers, but Woojin was looking for more answers, "I... _uhh-_ I wanted.. to look at t-the stars," he gulps down the lump at his throat, wishing that he'd buy that lie. It was almost time for sunset, it was the only excuse he could think of.

 

Woojin sighs and Jihoon was shocked that Woojin isn't laughing at him. " _Stars,_ okay, just don't go any further, keep yourself in the water, I don't want you getting locked up,"

 

Jihoon smiles and thanked him for the concern. He also came to know that Woojin was searching for sea vegetables and has come to see him wandering higher than they should be. His heart calmed down but feels a little guilty.

 

"It's your birthday tomorrow, you should sleep as soon as you see the stars," The red siren bids him goodbye and repeated his reminder before swimming away.

 

Jihoon felt sorry for lying to Woojin, Woojin is his best buddy who has been with him ever since they were little. They grew up together in the same shelter, treating each other like brothers and Jihoon is so thankful to have him by his side. He convinced himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong, sure he's out of the water but he's not on the land and he's not gotten close to a human yet, just merely looking from afar. He also feels guilty for not telling Woojin any of these things. He doesn’t tell him about the lovely human noy he saw, because he’s sure Woojin wouldn’t like that idea of it.

 

The young boy swims again when Woojin was out of sight, the sun was about to set and he should hurry before the man leaves. He sprinted to the cave and there is already a candle lighting up the cave.

 

Jihoon's rush made him forget that he should remain as quiet as possible, he accidentally rose from the water with a loud splash. The stranger whips his head to Jihoon's direction, his eyes squinting to see what or who that was.

 

The siren hid behind the rocks just in time, his heart was beating at a fast pace, he mentally curses himself for being so clumsy. Jihoon uses the shadow to see if the stranger was still looking at his direction. When the shadow became smaller in size he let himself peek at the young man. His heart beat resumed it’s normal pace when he saw that the human was working on his notebook again.

 

He smiles, spending his time admiring and observing every movement and every inch of the human boy.

 

 

 

 

 

It was already night, the twinklings stars had already scattered across the sky and the tides shifted from high to low. The wind was suddenly cool Jihoon is worried that the man might get cold. Jihoon realized that the man stayed out longer today than he usually did.

 

After a few more minutes the man was about to leave, Jihoon breathes out, not realizing he was holding his breath all this time. He realizes that he won't be able to see him tomorrow since he's going to be performing a ritual. _Goodbyes are really the hardest,_ Jihoon thinks.

 

The man stood up and took all of his things then his candle. Jihoon moves slowly away from the rock, smiling at the back side of the beautiful human.

 

Luck wasn't on his side today, a loud wave suddenly hit his back, causing him to move forward, accidentally hitting his stomach on rocks when he launched forward. He let out a painful yelp. There was a stinging sensation, there was a wound evident on his torso, but it was no time to be concerned about his cut. His eyes went wide, the man probably heard him, he let his baby blue orbs look up to confirm his thoughts.

 

And he was right, the man was looking back at him in shock. They both shared a silent stare with each other.

 

Jihoon's heart beats at a loud pace again, his ears deafened due to nervousness and the loud beats on his chest. He saw me...

 

"Are you-" the man opened his mouth but another voice interrupts him.

 

"Daniel! There you are, I've been looking for you,"

 

Daniel's head turns to the voice and Jihoon took the chance to escape.

 

 _I screwed up!_ Jihoon swims as fast as he can. He can feel his body going cold, colder than he usually is. He feels like punching himself for being so stupid, now he isn't sure if he should take the risk again.

 

_But Daniel.. Daniel is his name._

 

 

 

 

 

Daniel turns again, only to find the mysterious boy gone.

 

 

 

 

 

"Jihoon, it's your big day why do you look like death?" Woojin comments. “And what is that? You got yourself hurt!” He eyes the poorly bandaged cut on Jihoon’s torso.

 

"Shut up, Woojin," Donghan says, another siren with a green tail, another good friend of Jihoon. He threads his fingers along Jihoon's blonde locks, smiling. "Don't listen to the Devil," he whispers but Woojin hears it, he curses Donghan under his breath.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't get enough sleep last night," he rubs his eyelids, his hand holding Donghan's other hand even tighter, "I'm okay though," he reassures him.

 

Woojin gives him a look, knowing the reason behind it. _But he was just looking at the stars though? Where did the cut come from and why would he even stay up that late?_ He ponders.

 

Jihoon's smile didn't last long, it drops down, still thinking about Daniel and the fact that he was seen by his long time crush.

 

Donghan still looks worried despite the assurance, he nuzzles his face onto Jihoon's nestled hair. Woojin gives them a look of disgust saying "what the hell get a room."

 

The head, Dongho, comes inside Jihoon's room. Woojin and Donghan steps aback, bowing to him- Jihoon stays still, but looks back at the head. He could hear Woojin and Donghan whispering but he deafened his ears.

 

"Come by at the palace if you're ready," he smiles and leaves once again.

 

"I don't want to do it," Jihoon says. "I don't want to do the ritual,"

 

"What has gotten into you?!" Woojin gives him a stern look. But his eyes suddenly softens seeing that Jihoon gave no response when he should have.

 

_But I don't want to eat a human._

It would be such an irony if he eats a human but loves a human named Daniel at the same time. It doesn't seem right, it doesn't sit well together.

 

"Jihoon, It'll be over soon. This is an offer to our Goddess, Atargatis," Donghan says. "All these things, all the blessings came from her. Life, shelter, food- everything. So, all we got to do is to obey her and perform the ritual."

 

They know fully well the consequences if they didn't manage to perform the ritual. Bad things happen, bad luck comes. One time, one of the sirens didn't perform the ritual well which angered Atargatis, their head got ill and eventually died. Another time when one didn't successfully do the ritual their kingdom experienced a sea storm, causing poverty and a great amount of death. Jihoon wouldn't want anything to happen to their Kingdom.

 

"Please, Jihoon."

 

 

 

 

 

They came at the castle and all of the sirens were there, expecting and wanting to witness Jihoon's _'blessed'_ 18th birthday- Jihoon's first human heart.

 

Jihoon slowly swims on the aisle, towards Kang Dongho. All eyes on his, burning his skin with every gaze and Jihoon wants to coward away from the intensity he feels and the immense attention he's getting. He can feel his heart beating fast in nervousness. He reaches Kang Dongho, folds his tail, and holds his palm out.

 

"Park Jihoon, son and siren of Atargatis, today on your 18th birthday you shall vow to revere her as our powerful lady with a strong, pure heart and feast in her name," He says, "the remains are to be brought to the witnesses of the divine ceremony,"

 

One of the guards handed Dongho a golden dagger. There engraved a design of scales and waves. It was an ancient blade given to them by their ancestors to be used in performing the ritual. Dongho uses his two hands to hold the blade and held it in front.

 

"Park Jihoon, in the name of Atargatis-" He pauses, dropping the dagger gently onto Jihoon's outstretched hand, "-I entrust you her golden blade,"

 

The crowd was quiet during the whole scene, observing both of their most respected sirens. Jihoon stands, and clutches on the blade tightly as he moves forward to the statue of Atargatis- beautiful, wonderful Lady Atargatis.

 

" _Salve regina Atargatis_ " he bows again before swimming upwards into the shore.

 

Their eyes followed Jihoon's figure and together they cheered for his successful ritual.

 

Jihoon reaches a certain rock, it was already midnight and the stars scattered across the night sky once again. He looks around, no one was at sight. The cave was far away from him, he squints but it seems that no one is there since there was no light emitting from the dark cave.

 

Jihoon takes a deep breath before opening his lips and let his vocal chords do the work. He releases a honey-like voice as he closes his eyes, waiting for any person to come to him. The wind flew past his body, making his blonde locks ruffle beautifully. Jihoon felt himself getting lost in his singing, ever since he first saw Daniel he hasn't been singing for quite some time until now.

 

He could feel the waves calming down and silencing to help him in hearing the prey even better, even the animals halt and the birds flew away to avoid being a nuisance. The island was quiet, only his voice echoing and cutting through the trees. The clouds moved away from the moon, letting the moonlight shine over his blonde hair and his golden tail shining along.

 

Suddenly, there's a sound of foot steps, making a rustling noise. Then he opened his eyes, his baby blue eyes glowing, finding the lured person. He keeps his singing voice steady and beautiful.

 

But not until he sees a familiar figure entering his vision. The human's eyes were also glowing, like the color of his baby blue eyes.

 

He stops singing, the moon hides behind the clouds, the waves resumes its motion, and his eyes stops glowing- everything goes back. His heart started to beat rapidly as he realizes- He couldn't do it.

 

Not especially when Daniel is standing near the shore.

 

Jihoon hurriedly swims towards Daniel, his tail accidentally hitting the dagger on the process, sending it back to the sea. He crawls on the wet sand, Daniel was still staring on the spot Jihoon was at earlier.

 

"D-" Jihoon's voice was cracked and hoarse, "Daniel!" He breathes, too exhausted from swimming too quickly.

 

Daniel blinks and snaps out from his daze. His looks around, suddenly unaware of where he was because he swears he was on his way back to the cabin. He doesn't remember going outside for a walk. Then He looks down and was astonished to see a mythical creature before him. He drops down onto his butt and he sweats nervously.

 

"L-listen," he huffs, "Take me away from here... _please_."


	2. Chapter 2

"A-are you real?" Daniel still had his eyes wide open, the boy he was seeing was exactly the boy he saw yesterday. The mysterious boy who has a soft blonde hair and mesmerizing baby blue eyes, not to mention the bandaged wound he has on his torso. He reaches his hand out slowly to Jihoon, wanting to touch him and confirm if he's real, and that he's not dreaming. He's in fear but his desire for unreal yet beautiful beings got the best of him.

 

Jihoon sees this action so he timidly lifts his hand up as well to touch Daniel's approaching hand. But as soon as they made contact they swiftly retract their hands back.

 

 _His hand is so warm,_ Jihoon thinks.

 

 _He has a cold hand_ , Daniel thinks, _and I'm not dreaming!_

 

Daniel was still thinking about the fact that he had touched a siren but Jihoon on the other hand seems to be reddening at the thought of finally able to touch the beautiful human. This is a taboo but—

 

Jihoon looks up at Daniel again and opens his mouth to speak again, "Will you take me away from here?"

 

"Why?"

 

"I.." Jihoon couldn't find a reason why, but he can't tell him that he's about to eat him for a ritual. "I'm abandoned," he settles with a lie. He frowns, not for pretending, but at the fact that he lied twice in two consecutive days— and to the people he holds dearly.

 

Daniel sees him frowning, he'd feel really bad if he doesn't help him, he really looks desperate and determined. He's also curious about what he really is, he wants to know more about Jihoon, he looks kind and harmless. With hesitation, he scoops him up in his arms, wetting his shirt in the action but he cared less. Jihoon was caught off guard at the boldness he was witnessing. He involuntarily snaked his arms around Daniel's neck, afraid of falling down. The change of gravity made him cautious and he knows he needs to get used to it.

 

"Your name?" The taller boy gazed straight into the siren's eyes as they walk back to Daniel's cabin.

 

"Jihoon," he mumurs. He was currently attracted to the heat he feels when Daniel's body touches his bare one.

 

"Are you cold, Jihoon?"

 

Jihoon was slowly getting dry and cold which was uncomfortable to him since he's used to be wet at all times but he didn't want Daniel to know so he tells him that he's okay.

 

He let his gaze wander around, examining the area they are in. He couldn't believe that he's literally out of the water. There were so many trees and there were crickets and frogs making a loud noise. He looks back at the ocean, it was so, so far and it was making his adrenaline rush with different emotions. He was nervous and afraid but he wanted to see what was all to be afraid of on the land? Sure he was curious what the land looked like but he has never dreamed of this moment.

 

Daniel could feel Jihoon shivering in his arms, he looks down and sees him biting his bottom lip, not to mention his arms and fingers clutching on to him even tighter. So what he did was to sit down in a nearby rock, took off his jacket with one hand while the other keeps Jihoon in place, and drapes it around Jihoon's shoulder. The latter was dumbfounded through out the whole thing. His face flushed when he was put on a cloth.

 

"What's this?" He asks completely oblivious to what clothes are.

 

"A jacket," He says and he lifts Jihoon up again and continue walking. Jihoon gives him a look of confusion so Daniel elaborates his words. "It's supposed to keep you warm when cold,"

 

 _Oh.._ Jihoon thinks. He was indeed feeling warmer after Daniel gave him his jacket.

 

They walked in silence after that, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable one. Jihoon ended up placing his face against Daniel's neck. His brown hair smelled really good and it was calming him down. The cabin wasn't that far away, thanks to Daniel's long limbs they reached the cabin in approximately five minutes. He went straight to the bathroom, opened the lights and placed him gently down in the tub. He opens the faucet and the water came filling the tub.

 

"Thank you, Daniel," Jihoon relaxes, and smiles. His golden tail splashes the water in content and the jacket soaks with him but Daniel didn't mind.

 

Twice, that he heard his name roll off Jihoon's tongue and he's been meaning to ask, "How did you know my name?" He sits on the edge of the tub.

 

"Oh," Jihoon sinks himself even lower to the water, "T-The cave.." he looks away.

 

Daniel has his eyes on the between of his tail and his belly. He was intently observing if he was really a siren and it's not some kind of joke. Since he was little, he loved reading books with mythical creatures in it— creatures that they deemed hoax, fiction, fake. Never in his life thought that he would see this coming.

 

Now seeing Jihoon in his tub felt so surreal, proving that kinds like him exists, his tail being outstretched to emphasize his realism— it was such a beauty, it formed a gradient with his true skin. Looking at Jihoon's tail, the light gave reflections to each scales, making it sparkle and shine magnificently. Jihoon's tail was so pretty in Daniel's eyes he accidentally thought it out aloud.

 

"Pretty..?" Jihoon whispers the word that just came out from Daniel's lips. When the sirens called him pretty he was angered and annoyed by it but when Daniel says it, it rolls like honey, making his heart flip in wonder.

 

He blushes and hides under the water.

 

"Jihoon,"

 

But he immediately comes above when his name is called by the most beautiful person in his eyes.

 

"Do you need anything?"

 

 _Why is he so kind?_ He wonders, _they told me humans are not supposed to be kind so.. why is he?_

 

He shakes his head to indicate that he was fine. Daniel gives him a warm smile before standing up. "I'll leave the light open, okay? call me when you need anything," and just like that he walks out of the room with the door open.

 

"Thank you.." Jihoon whispers even though it was too late and Daniel couldn't hear him anymore.

 

On the other side of the wall, Daniel has his hand on his chest, his heart has been beating rapidly ever since he looked down on him at the sea. What was he going to do? He doesn't know. All he could ever think of is that something unbelievable was happening to him. All he could ever think of is that a siren was inside his tub with a blonde hair and baby blue eyes, a boy whose name was Jihoon.

 

Daniel would want to try to sleep and see for tomorrow if he wasn't dreaming about everything.

 

 

 

 

 

"What happened?" Woojin mutters under his breath. "Where's Jihoon?"

 

The sirens were loudly chattering and whispering about the current situation. It has been past an hour already yet there were no signs of Jihoon anywhere and everyone was getting worried what could have happened above.

 

"Where is he?"

 

"Did he went to the land?"

 

"That isn't possible! We can't go there!"

 

"What would Atargatis do to us now?!"

 

Sirens were starting to panic, scared of what bad luck was in store for them.

 

"Shouldn't we go check on him?" Donghan asked Woojin worriedly.

 

"We cannot interfere with the ritual," Woojin was starting to worry with him, "we just have to wait,"

 

The both of them looked at their leader, Dongho. He was looking up to the see, also skeptical about what's happening above the ocean. Like the others, he was also speculating that Jihoon might had gone to the land.

 

According to the ancestors, as long as the dagger is still with the assigned siren, no other siren shall try to mess up the ritual.

 

 

 

 

  
Daniel woke up, stretching his arms and sighing. He glanced at the clock beside him and it read 7 am. It was the usual time he would wake up. It was time for him to examine the seeds he had planted in the woods. First, he needs to eat and freshen up.

 

But after a few minutes of thinking, he decided to just eat his breakfast on his way to the forest. Besides, his _'breakfast'_ only consist of bread and coffee. Lighting up the stove to boil some water, he placed the soft bread inside his toaster.

 

Daniel let his wobbly legs carry him to the bathroom to freshen himself. He groggily used the back of his fist to rub his eyes. Once he entered he bathroom, he got a mini heart attack, he had clearly forgotten about the fact that he just carried a siren inside his cabin.

 

_It really wasn't a dream. Jihoon.. isn't a dream._

 

The siren lies there silently, eyes fluttered close, sleeping ever so soundly. Now that the light from the bathroom window shone on him, he could clearly see his face. His lashes were long, his lips were soft and red, and his skin was so flawless, as soft as a baby. His tail began to glistened as the sun continued to rise even further, making him look ethereal and unreal.

 

Daniel absent mindedly lifts his hand, reaching forward to touch the full cheeks of this mysterious creature. His fingertips graced along the side. Daniel didn't realize he was holding his breath. His skin was so smooth, he envied this.

 

Jihoon felt something warm on his face, he opened his baby blue eyes slightly, "Daniel?" He whispers, his hand rose from the water and touched Daniel's warm one.

 

The older blushed as Jihoon rubbed his cheeks against his palm. Jihoon was once again drunk on the warmth he never felt before. It was so addicting he couldn't get enough of him. He looked up at Daniel with hazed eyes, the other stared back, not knowing what to say.

 

"G-good morning, Jihoon,"

 

"Good morning, Daniel," he smiles, his tail flapping in excitement. The water splashed against Daniel, accidentally wetting his clothes.

 

Daniel jumped back out of instincts, leaving Jihoon to frown as the heat was no longer in touch.

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

"No, it's okay, I'm going to change anyway,"

 

Jihoon tilts his head, "are you.. going somewhere?"

 

"Yeah," he replies. Daniel walked to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth quickly. He could see through the mirror that Jihoon looked so conflicted. He hurried himself to finish to ask what the problem was. He walked closer to Jihoon and sat on the edge of the tub. "What's wrong?"

 

Jihoon's baby blue eyes reached Daniel's eyes, but looks down again. He blushed, "I.. _uhm_.. I wanted to come with you," he sinks lower into the water, "but.. I don't know how to have legs like yours,"

 

Sirens are also capable of turning their tails into legs. Jihoon heard it from the sirens that it was possible, but he never really saw anyone turning into human because of the rules set by their ancestors. Jihoon badly wanted to know how to turn himself into a human.

 

Daniel softens, he glances at Jihoon's tail and back at his eyes. "We'll figure something out someday," Daniel wanted to help but he has no idea what to do. "Are you hungry?" Jihoon shakes his head no.

 

"Please be back quickly," Jihoon mumbled. He couldn't stand being alone. Daniel was finally right there and he wanted more of his presence. He was dreaming of this day to finally happen and he would do everything to get the best out of this encounter. Also, he would miss the warmth he would feel when they touch each other. But what could he do? He doesn't know how to turn his tail into legs.

 

Daniel sadly smiled before leaving the bathroom. He changes his clothes, took his breakfast and waved a goodbye to the siren in his tub.

 

Jihoon groans as soon as the front door closes. His tail splashed violently against the water. He was so frustrated, he wanted to come with Daniel so bad. He couldn't do anything while waiting for him, it was such a loss.

 

"Stupid tail!"

 

 

 

 

 

"Huh?" Daniel glanced to the cabin again. _I swear I heard something..._

 

He shrug his shoulders before walking to the rainforest. He does this everyday, he doesn't mind walking for minutes. He enjoyed the morning sun and the morning breeze. He love how the grass sounded under his feet, and the birds were singing and flying around. He bit his bread and sipped his hot coffee.

 

Unlike the city, this gives him the peace he had always wanted.

 

"Daniel!" Someone calls.

 

He turns and saw Minhyun waving at him. He waved back and the other scooted closer to him. Minhyun was on his way back to his own cabin, probably working on his journal.

 

"Checking the flowers?"

 

"Yeah," He answers. "Last night I—" he stopped. He was thinking about telling him the siren he just met. He decided not to, Minhyun might call him crazy or do something dumb.

 

Minhyun looked at him with expectant eyes. "What about last night?"

 

Daniel shakes his head, I can't tell him yet. "Ah, never mind," he chuckles, "I got to get going,"

 

"You're leaving me hanging here," Minhyun pats his shoulder and chuckles, "alright, I'll see you later,"

 

Daniel gave him a salute before heading off to his way.

 

Daniel and Minhyun were the best of friends since they were in seventh grade. Daniel came from Busan and he had no one to talk to except for Minhyun who willingly approached him.

 

And now they decided to go have a vacation to this island. Daniel and Minhyun wanted to be a journalist so they agreed upon make use of this vacation to pursue their hobbies— to _explore_. Daniel currently wanted to observe the rare, expensive flower seeds he planted. Many people said that it was impossible to make those flowers bloom but Daniel would like to think otherwise. His goal was to write down his observations, try everything to make it bloom, and publish it on his blog for people to read. There were only a few people who write about these kinds of stuff so Daniel wanted to be the first. And besides, he loves flowers.

 

After a long walk he had finally reached his destination. He placed sticks around the area where he planted the seeds, which are under the roots of the trees. For two weeks, nothing was giving him a sign of progress, nevertheless, he still watered the soil.

 

He stood back and took a glance at the opening of the cave beside him. It was where he first saw Jihoon.

 

_Jihoon.._

 

Daniel turned his heels to a different direction. The path that he chose would lead him to a small house. He knew that this house might give him some answers. Minhyun told him about it just in case Daniel wanted to read something and now is the perfect time to find a book to read, specifically about a certain creature staying at his home right now. He wants some answers to his questions so Daniel is going to go get it. He started to walk and it would probably take him minutes so he walked as fast as he can so he could go home safely.

 

 

 

 

 

_He's taking too long.._

 

Jihoon pouts as he longingly waits for a certain human.


	3. Chapter 3

The small house was said to be owned by Minhyun's old friend. He was also a journalist who owns a lot of his hand written works. Though, he never shares it outside the island. Daniel decided to come so that maybe he could find something interesting and something that might help Jihoon.

 

The house was surrounded by fresh flowers but it looked like an old house with all the peeled off paint and the dirt it has. He walked to the front of the door and knocked it. The door creaked open a several minutes later, a man who looked a tad older than him revealed himself.

 

"What can I do for you?" He smiles warmly.

 

"I'm a friend of Minhyun and—"

 

"Oh! You're probably Daniel, he came here an hour ago, he told me about you," he opens he door even wider, ushering him to come in, "Come in, you're very welcome here,"

 

Daniel gave him a thank you before letting himself in. The house was dark brown in color, the sun was the only source of light as of now. It was full of wood and Daniel could smell the faint scent of papers and ink.

 

The owner of the house led him to what he guessed was his office. He opened the door, letting Daniel see the amount of books he has. The room was circular in shape and books were everywhere. They were neatly stacked in the shelves and you could see that there's another floor for more books. The owner's table lies in the center, books and papers were scattered around him.

 

Daniel was awed by the sight. He loves books and dreamt of having his own personal library like this. He smiles and turns to look around.

 

"These books were passed down from my ancestors, I'm taking over them by writing more of it," he smiles at him, "Kim Jonghyun," he held his hand out, introducing himself and Daniel willingly shakes his hand with him.

 

"Kang Daniel," he responds back with his name.

 

"So Daniel, do you want coffee? Tea?" He raised two kettles.

 

"I just had my coffee this morning," he politely refused.

 

"Oh, so, what brings you here?" Jonghyun sat on a couch and patted the seat next to him.

 

Daniel, however, didn't take his offer to seat, "I was wondering if I could take a look for books," he wasn't going to tell him about the siren in his cabin.

 

"Go ahead," he smiles.

 

There were a lot of shelves and the room was so big he didn't know where to start searching. From the corner of his eyes, he sees Jonghyun moving to his table to continue his work. Daniel moved to the first shelve, it was all about the history of significant people. On the third shelve it was about how people discovered technology. Moving on the the twentieth shelve it was how people were at 1920's. Until he reaches the last shelve on the first floor that was all about nature. Daniel would want to borrow some of those next time. The books were kind of worn out and it smells of age. It must've been books that were written by Jonghyun's ancestors.

 

Daniel took the stairs that would lead to the second floor. Daniel braced himself for another search and started again on the very first shelve, it was about the sky and the sea. Daniel could feel himself getting closer to find something helpful. He went passed the first twenty five shelves that were all about stars, the universe, and everything that has to do with the sky. Daniel wants something that has to do with the sea. On the thirtieth shelve, it was starting to focus on the underwater creatures. He hands started to sweat as he took his time to scan each and every book starting from there.

 

His fingers glided down the titles until it stopped together with his heart when he found a book that looked freshly written. He gulped and took the book out. He read the title and his heart began to beat nervously.

 

_Sirens._

Truth to be told, Daniel only knows that sirens are similar with mermaids but he doesn't know every detail about it. He doesn't know the difference between both and now he was about to read some facts about sirens. He wanted to know why people prefer mermaids over sirens.

 

He opens the book, it was hand written and it shows an acknowledgement on the first page but he skipped past it. He was now looking at the table of contents.

 

_What are sirens?_

_What is the difference of mermaids from sirens?_

 

Daniel wanted to read about those so bad. He was about to read what sirens are when Jihoon's voice echoed inside his head.

 

_Please be back quickly._

 

He stopped and quickly flipped the page to a certain topic.

_Can sirens turn their tails into legs?_

 

He ghosted his fingertips against the words, he read each and every words under his breath.

 

> _I met a siren who I trust and who trusts me. These creatures are beyond extraordinary and are quite powerful. I saw with my own eyes how they magically turn themselves into humans. He said it takes more than just desire to complete the transformation. It would be hard for first timers but a strong determination shall do all the work. There are no actual charms, potions, spells or such to do this. All they need is power, their mind and their heart. Think of a purpose of why should Atargatis allow you to change your tail to legs. Focus on that reason and feel yourself turning into human. Though, this has a limitation, a siren turns back to normal when they are dehydrated, when they are in need of water. Sirens need to submerge in the water to keep their strength. Water is essential to sirens, it keeps their power balanced and it—_

 

" _Excuse me_ ," a voice interrupted Daniel.

 

A blonde guy emerges from a room on the second floor, startling Daniel half to death. He looked like he just came out from the shower, his hair was damp. Daniel closed the book and held it close to his chest as the stranger comes closer to him, he doesn't know why but the blonde was giving him an eerie feeling.

 

"What were you readi—" the boy stops, eyeing the book dangerously. He seems to recognize the book very well.

 

Daniel was also confused of why did the boy look so cautious and worried. The boy stomps towards him and Daniel was left stunned and puzzled of what to do.

 

" _Minki_ ," Jonghyun's voice interrupted the two of them. He grabs the boy's wrist and tugged him away. "Don't scare him like that,"

 

"But that book—"

 

"Don't overthink about it, he might just stumbled upon it and read it out of curiosity," he calmed Minki down, Jonghyun looked at Daniel apologetically, "what do you have to say?" he says to the blonde boy.

 

"I'm sorry," his expressions softens, he looks at Daniel again, "I didn't mean to scare you like that it's just.." he pauses, clearly hesitating whether to tell him or not.

 

Daniel understood, not wanting to bother the boy anymore. "It's okay," Daniel now feels at ease.

 

"Daniel, this is Minki, and Minki, this is Daniel, a friend of Minhyun,"

 

The two shakes their hands with a smile. As Daniel shakes Minki's hand it felt quite cold.

 

"I'm sorry again, would you like to stay for lunch? I cook well!" he exclaims, his personality changing in a blink of an eye.

 

_Please be back quickly._

"Oh, Thank you but I need to go home, I have to take care of some things," he returns the book back to its shelf, the two looked disappointed. Of course he felt bad but he couldn't stop thinking about Jihoon.

 

The three of them escorted Daniel to their front door, Minki insists to give him some of their food. It was neatly packed in a lunch box, "So that you would remember to come back here," Minki says.

 

"I promise I'll come back with Minhyun and then we could all eat together," he waves the both of them goodbye before walking away.

 

Daniel was glad Minki didn't seem to hate him.

 

_But what was that all about?_

_Why are they so protective of the book?_

_Who was 'he' that the author was referring to?_

 

Daniel mentally slaps himself for not looking at the author's name. He was too focused on Jihoon he forgot all about it.

 

 

 

 

 

_I wonder what Woojin is up to right now._

 

It was cheesy to admit but Jihoon misses Woojin even though it wasn't even half of the day. By this time, they would be bickering and hanging out right now. The siren sighs as the sirens were probably wondering where the hell he was and what happened to the ritual. Jihoon is very conflicted right now, he's basically choosing Daniel over his beings and the guilt was slowly eating him alive. But what could he do? He didn't expect for Daniel to come out and show himself just in time for that freaking ritual. Jihoon sank under the water, his head was burning with thoughts, he doesn't know what to do.

 

_Dongho will kill me._

 

The blonde boy exhales under the water, he swears he's going to think about it sometime. His mind is currently a mess he couldn't think straight as of the moment. Jihoon played with the water with his hands and fingers. He has been doing nothing but that. The sun continued to rise and it was really bright and Daniel wasn't home yet. He was dead bored doing nothing, he was starting to worry about Daniel.

 

_I told him to come back quickly... But Daniel didn't actually promise he would come back in time._

 

His frustration about his tail was getting bigger, not to mention the tub that was starting to get uncomfortable for staying there for hours. It was too small he can't move freely and it is making him even more mad.

 

A loud banging on the door sent chills on Jihoon's spine.

 

"Daniel!"

 

It was the man's voice who called Daniel when they were inside the cave. He was banging the door, looking for Daniel.

 

"Daniel doesn't take long outside and he should be home by now, it's lunch.." Minhyun mumbled under his breath. His eyes widened at the possibility of his thoughts. "And.. And I told him I would go visit him,"

 

 _What if.. What if something bad happened to Daniel?!_ Minhyun thinks.

Minhyun banged his fists against the wooden door louder, his blood was rushing and he was getting panicked. "Daniel! Open up!" he yells.

 

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, what am I going to do?!_

 

Jihoon frantically looked around, possibly looking for something he could make use of. But then, he couldn't walk. The banging won't stop, he was getting nervous that he might break the wall down. Minhyun doesn't know that Daniel had just brought home a siren. Jihoon doesn't want Minhyun to see him, he's going to get strangled (at least that' what he thinks).

 

"Atargatis please help me have human legs, please _oh please_ ," He whispers to himself.

 

He glances at the open bathroom door. _Wait, I'll just crawl and close the door, that should be fine._

 

Jihoon grabs the edge of the tub to lift himself up. I took him so much strength and, _am I really this heavy?_ He was still getting used to the unfamiliar gravity, his limbs were also thin it wasn't doing so much. He finally got to sit on the edge of the tub but his tail was too slippery he ended up falling face flat on the tiles.

 

"Daniel?" Minhyun heard the loud thud coming from the inside. "Are you alright?"

 

Jihoon groans, it was really, really painful. Every inch of his body hurt s because of the fall. But he can't stay flat on the floor, he must get to the door and close it before Minhyun comes.

 

"Wait, I actually have his spare key," Minhyun says, inserting his hands into his pockets to grab his wallet.

 

_No way._

 

Jihoon wanted to cry.

 

_I'm doomed._

 

Walking through the rainforest, Daniel fastened up his pace as he nears his cabin. He couldn't wait to see Jihoon. _Why am I so excited?_ Daniel glanced at the packed lunch Minki gave him. _I better hurry, he must be hungry._

 

_Holy shit. Help me. Someone._

Jihoon closes his eyes shut. He hears the keys dangling. He couldn't reach the door in such a short time. He felt so heavy.

 

"Which one is the key here?" Minhyun hurriedly tried each and every key.

 

_Please, what should I do? Lady Atargatis, help me._

 

"Ahah!" The door unlocks, "Daniel! Where are you?"

 

Minhyun checked the rooms.

 

"Danie—" and his last stop was the bathroom. "W-who are _you!?_ "

 

"I.. I—" Jihoon was lost for words. Minhyun was staring at him with deadly eyes.

 

"I'm going to report you for breaking into someone's house!"

 

"Wait!" Jihoon still lies coldly at the ground.

 

"What's going on here?" Daniel entered the scene, Minhyun and Jihoon both looked at him. "Jihoon?"

 

"D-Daniel.." Jihoon's eyes welled up. He missed him so much his heart ached in satisfaction. Minhyun scared him and he wanted to be comforted by Daniel.

 

"Why do you have a naked boy inside your bathroom? Do you know him?"

 

"Jihoon, are you okay?" Daniel drops the lunch and sprinted to kneel in front of the blonde boy. "Minhyun, get me some towel at the cup board, hurry, I'll tell you about this later,"

 

Minhyun was about to protest when he decided to just follow Daniel's orders. He seems to know what he's doing.

 

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" Jihoon holds Daniel's body, it gave him the chills. He loves his warm body. _Ahh, I love this feeling._

 

"Your eyes are brown now," He says, "And— and your tail is gone,"

 

Jihoon's eyes widened.

 

" _You have legs,_ "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok first of all i'm so sorry this took so long, i've been working on our fanbase and our fankit.   
> ph nielwink shippers grab your own fankit here! https://twitter.com/NIELWINK_PH/status/1003276723176128512

 "So, what's going on?"

 

The three of them were sitting inside Daniel's living room. Daniel and Jihoon sat beside each other while Minhyun was seated in front of them.

 

Daniel let Jihoon wear his sweater and sweat pants, it was a bit big but Daniel said that it's important for people to cover their bodies. Jihoon wasn't fond with clothes so he still had to get used to wearing those. Jihoon's not comfortable with clothes but as long as it's Daniel's clothes he will be comfortable in no time. Besides, it has Daniel's scent.

 

 

 

_Daniel wraps Jihoon's body as soon as he got the towel from Minhyun. "You can't walk right?" Daniel carries Jihoon before he could answer._

_"Why are you carrying him?"_

_"He's hurt," Daniel lies and took him to the bed. Jihoon blushes. The other rummaged through his closet to find Jihoon some decent clothes._

_His size was too big for Jihoon but he must be dressed up. A pair of sweater and sweatpants would be enough for him. He walked towards Jihoon with those in hand and the latter looked at him, puzzled._

_"Do I have to wear those?"_

_"Yes, it's mandatory for humans to cover themselves up, we can't walk around naked," Daniel helped Jihoon in dressing up. It was a little difficult but they managed to get through it._

 

 

The blonde boy took a glance at Daniel who was deeply thinking. Probably thinking of a way to explain to Minhyun. Jihoon couldn't say anything since he was too scared and unsure of what he should do.

 

"I took him in when I saw him abandoned in the rainforest," Daniel mentally held his fist up in satisfaction, very proud of himself for being able to think of an excuse in such a short time.

 

 _Why is he lying?_  Jihoon thinks.

 

"Then why was he—"

 

"I told him to take a shower but I forgot to bring him a towel so he panicked to get out from the tub to get one and he slipped and then you came,"

 

Minhyun gaped at him and Daniel felt like his worries melted away. He turns to look at Jihoon only to have his worries come back to him. Jihoon has a confused look wandering in his eyes. He might have to talk about it with Jihoon, he doesn't like how he looks at him like that.

 

" _Okayyyy,_ " Minhyun replaced his look with a softer one, "I'm Minhyun," He walked up to Jihoon and reached out his hand.

 

 _Humans does handshakes too?_ Jihoon thinks before grabbing his hand and shaking it. Minhyun's hand also feels so warm. Jihoon would like to touch it even more but Minhyun pulled it away.

 

“Sorry for scaring you,” he apologizes, "I came by to cook and so we can eat together!" He lifted his plastic bag that were full of ingredients.

 

"Minki gave me something for lunch too,"

 

"More food, even better," He winks, "you two can wait there, I'll go cook at the kitchen," Minhyun sprinted off to the other room and began his preparations.

 

Jihoon had a hard time thinking of what to say. He stayed mute for a long time, giving Daniel a mini hyperventilation.

 

"Danie—"

 

"Yeah?" Daniel startled the both of them. _Did I speak too soon?_

 

"I was wondering.. why'd you lie to Minhyun hyung?" He asked in a small voice. Jihoon fiddled with his sweater, not wanting to look at him.

 

 _He's so kind and innocent.._  Daniel's eyes sparkled, _are all sirens as sweet as him?_ Not to mention his voice that keeps melting Daniel into a goo.

 

"People aren't the same, I'm different and so does the others," Jihoon looks at him dumbfounded, Daniel sighs and got straight to the point. "He'll react differently,"

 

"How different?"

 

"He'll freak out and call the police,"

 

"Don't you trust him?"

 

Daniel's cheeks were tinted pink. Sure he trusts Minhyun, but he's not sure if he could trust him in this situation. He wasn't even sure himself why wasn't he freaking out or calling the police and tell them he just found a siren at the shore. Daniel doesn't even seem to mind letting him stay over, he doesn't mind taking care of him and being kind even though they only met last night. Maybe because Jihoon was the second person who's actually interested in him. Jihoon asked Daniel for help, he actually likes being around Daniel and the latter is beyond happy that some one like Jihoon is relying on him. Daniel used to rely on Minhyun now he's ecstatic that someone is now relying on him.

 

Daniel wasn't the sirens deemed him to be. He has a nice personality. The other sirens told Jihoon that humans will soon betray them and their words were nothing but sweet lies. Daniel might not have noticed but Jihoon has been looking into his eyes for quite some time now. Jihoon could feel the sincerity in Daniel's eyes and he was sure that Daniel wouldn't betray him.

 

Those aside, Jihoon has been staring at Daniel's hand for a while now.

 

 _I want to touch him so bad._ Jihoon bit his lip. He's been itching to feel his warmth again. He doesn’t care if his question was left unanswered.

 

Daniel was looking at somewhere else and Jihoon wants to smack himself for not being able to control his wants. His hand lifts up slowly and trembling. Jihoon was hyperventilating because Daniel's hand was just right there flat on the couch.

 

_Jihoon stop it._

He tells himself—

 

_Just a little more..._

 

—Ironically.

 

"Lunch is served!" Minhyun exclaims from the kitchen.

 

Jihoon snatched his hand back and held it close to his chest. He retreated just at the right time. _That was close,_ he sighs, _Jihoon you idiot._

 

"Come here, I'll carry you," Daniel motioned Jihoon to come close with his hand.

 

Jihoon shyly scooted close to him and that's when Daniel easily lifts Jihoon up bridal style and carry him to the dining table. Jihoon was freaking out on the inside because he was feeling Daniel's addicting warmth. He blushes, feeling so intoxicated with this man.

 

"The lunch isn't much but it's still I—  _Daniel,_ " Minhyun stops as soon as he turns around to look at his friend.

 

"I told you he's hurt,"

 

"I'm not talking about that," he rolls his eyes. He looks at a confused Jihoon and back at Daniel, "I'll tell you next time,"

 

Daniel squinted his eyes at him.

 

Using Daniel's foot, he tugged the chair's leg to pull it from under the dining table. He gently placed Jihoon on the chair and moved him closer to the table.

 

Jihoon eyes the table curiously. He's comes face to face with human food. The smell was great and it was making his tummy churn and his mouth salivate. Since he was literally a half human and a half fish he can probably eat some of those foreign food.

 

"Have you eaten those before?" Daniel whispers to him, his warm breath tickling his neck.

 

"N-not yet," he gulps at the close proximity.

 

Minhyun takes a seat across Daniel who sits beside Jihoon. "Let's dine in," Minhyun happily says before scooping up his food.

 

As the oldest munches down his food, Daniel was still eyeing Jihoon who looks so conflicted with the food in front of him because honestly, sirens eat with their bare hands and all they eat is sea vegetables (and the occasional human meat).

 

"Jihoon," he calls out, "look," he lifts his right hand and demonstrated how to hold the spoon.

 

 _Huh?_ Jihoon observes Daniel's fingers properly before trying to grab a spoon. It was hard to figure out what to do with his fingers. His fingers were placed awkwardly and it doesn't seem so right. _Seriously, what is this for? Well Minhyun hyung seems to use it scoop his food but.._

 

"We usually eat with just our hands.." he mumbles under his breath.

 

Daniel eyes widened in another discovery, "Here, let me help you,"

 

He grabs Jihoon's hand and place the spoon on it and try to place his fingers. Daniel was having a hard time trying to manipulate Jihoon's tiny fingers but the latter was enjoying the way Daniel holds his hand and fingers. Daniel's hands might be rough but Jihoon loves the way it feels on his skin. He wasn't even trying to learn how to use the spoon at all. He smiles and blushes.

 

Minhyun sees the situation in front of him and coughs, "Daniel—"

 

"I'm teaching him how to use the spoon," he kept his focus on Jihoon's hand until he was finished setting up his two hands. "Now look at how I do it,"

 

He scoops the rice with the spoon, stabs a meat with a fork and then Jihoon follows slowly. It felt awkward to him but he wants to learn about humans. Daniel then places the spoon inside his mouth to take all the rice and bite onto his fork.

 

 _Oh, he's so cute._  Daniel thinks as Jihoon follows after him.

 

“You haven’t used spoon and fork before?” Minhyun wipes his lips, done with his lunch.

 

Jihoon shakes his head, "We usually eat with just our hands," he repeats.

 

Minhyun cocks his head to the side, “We?” he asks and Daniel seems panicked, “Who are w—”

 

“Minhyun, how’s your journal doing?” Daniel tries to change the topic as soon as possible. He bit his lip and Minhyun looked caught off guard.

 

Jihoon seems to enjoying his meal while still struggling to hold the utensils. He doesn’t seem to play attention to their conversation though.

 

“I uh.. I think I would have to go, I need to check on my observations,” Minhyun scrambles on his feet and hurriedly fists his bag. “Bye Jihoon! See you again soon!”

 

“Bye hyung,” Jihoon bids him back, mouth still full with food.

 

Daniel sighs, glad that Minhyun was finally gone.

 

“Daniel, this is so good,” Jihoon eyes sparkled. He ‘s never tasted food this delicious and it looked so extraordinary compared to the plain sea vegetable they eat below the ocean. Jihoon keeps shoving food inside his mouth Daniel started to get worried he might choke.

 

Then soon enough, Jihoon literally started to hyperventilate.

 

Daniel pours him a glass of water and helped him in drinking since he might not know how to hold a glass. “Eat slowly,” he pats Jihoon’s back as he resumes eating.

 

“It’s really amazing, I can’t stop eating,”

 

“I guess Minki and Minhyun are really good cooks,”

 

“I’m forever grateful to them,” He says, he promised he will surely pay them back and thank them properly.

 

The older wiped Jihoon’s lips which were all covered with sauce. Jihoon looked brighter and pinkish after eating and Daniel took his time to appreciate him.

 

As Daniel was on his way to wash the dishes, Jihoon tried to stand up on his own. He’d like to follow Daniel later when he goes to the cave. He doesn’t want to be left alone just like earlier. He would want to savor his time being with his savior.

 

Jihoon didn’t know it was so difficult to lift himself up. The gravity was so much stronger than when he was living in the sea. There, he can freely move around but on the land he would have to learn how to walk. He looks at his soft white legs and mentally told them to cooperate with him.

 

The blonde boy grabs on the table to push himself up. His legs were getting wobbly and weak, it’s almost as if his legs were numb. Jihoon holds his breath and tries to take a step further.

 

“Jihoon!”

 

Jihoon was startled, he fell to the ground even before Daniel could catch him. The boy felt pain, his eyes soon filled with threatening tears as Daniel lifts him up, walks towards his room quickly and place him on his bed.

 

“What were you thinking? Look, now you’re—”

 

Jihoon was quietly sobbing, using his borrowed sweater to wipe his tears. Daniel felt guilty for raising his voice. But why was he so concerned? Because he’s a siren? Because he’s different?

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry I wasn’t able to catch you on time,” his tone softens and so does his eyes.

 

Jihoon shakes his head. “It’s my fault.. b-but I want to go with you wherever you go,”

 

 _Huh?_ Daniel furiously blushes and his heart fluttered madly.

 

“I tried to walk because I don’t want to be alone,” Jihoon was spilling his feelings everywhere but the idea of staying in the cabin everyday all alone because he couldn’t walk frustrates him. He’s not this expressive but Daniel had him saying everything that’s on his mind.

 

Daniel is Jihoon’s ultimate weakness.

 

And soon enough, Jihoon would also become Daniel’s ultimate weakness.


	5. Chapter 5

With the help of Daniel, Jihoon managed to stand on his own feet. Daniel uses his hands to stabilize him and let him get used to the feeling of standing.

 

"There's.. a lot of pressure under my feet.." Jihoon comments as he tries his best to balance himself. He was still wiggling on his spot. His legs was also shaking but after a little while he starts too improve his balance.

 

When Jihoon was at his best condition, Daniel slowly removed his hands on Jihoon's shoulder and walked to face him. He grabs Jihoon's hand and they look at each other.

 

Faint butterflies tickled their tummy.

 

"A-are you uncomfortable right now?" Daniel asks.

 

"I'm really not used to standing and it feels weird but.. I will eventually learn how to do these things," he smiles, _and with your hands on mine I feel the most comfortable..._

 

Daniel looks at Jihoon's eyes, and ushers him to slowly move his feet. Jihoon, without breaking eye contact, lifts his feet up slowly and drag it forward. His legs wobbled like jelly but he managed to step forward. With the other leg, it was even more difficult so he just dragged it forward as he holds on to Daniel's hands tightly.

 

The older could feel the other's hands sweating and shaking. He hopes that Jihoon could see the look in his eyes that were silently screaming encouragements.

 

"You're doing great," he whispers and Jihoon's ears burns at the comment.

 

He felt determined to impress him and make Daniel compliment him even more so he carelessly lifts his feet quickly to step forward but his body betrayed him along with his strength. He lost his balance and ended up falling forward.

 

This time, Daniel was on time to catch him. He hugs Jihoon and kept him in his embrace. Together they slid down and sit on the floor. Daniel still has his arms around Jihoon and chuckles.

 

"Let's practice again next time,"

 

Jihoon frowns.

 

"Don't worry," the brunette smiles, "I'll take you with me,"

 

The siren smiles and beams with happiness after hearing those words.

 

The human boy was letting him enter his life that easily. He was forgetting the fact that he was a siren and a stranger. But he can't deny that he was actually interested in Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jihoon was on Daniel's back as they walk through the rain forest. It made Jihoon remember the time when he was carried to the cabin. Instead this time he was on Daniel's back and they were going to a different direction. Jihoon feels bad about this but he likes how he was placed at his back. He gets to hug Daniel from behind and snuggle his face into his nape. He was in dilemma whether to start practicing how to walk so Daniel won't have a hard time carrying him or not so that he'll be able to experience more of this addicting warmth.

 

It was still bright so Jihoon took his time to look around and see more of the land. It was full of trees but it was beautiful to Jihoon's eyes. They don't have trees under the water and seeing it up close was better than seeing it from a distance. He could see flowers too, and the birds were singing again. Jihoon would love to sing with them someday.

 

It was quite a long walk but they finally reached the cave where they first saw each other. Daniel let him sit inside the cave while he tends the seed he was planting under a tree.

 

While Daniel does that, Jihoon glanced at Daniel's bag that was left beside him. He grabs the leather bag and fished out a familiar leather notebook. It was a notebook that he always see him holding. He flips the book open and was greeted by Daniel's pleasant handwriting.

 

The leather notebook seems to be a mix of his diary and observations. He flips through the pages and there were lots of scribbles, writings and drawings.

 

> _Even for almost three weeks the seed wasn't giving any sign of progress. But of course, it wasn't time to give up, I will definitely write this observation and finish it._

 

There were even drawings of trees and different kinds of flowers.

 

> _I saw this flower today and it was said to be very rare. I should get my hands on its seed and make an observation about it after my current one._

 

And he really seems to like nature a lot.

 

The next page piqued his interest. It contained his normal observations but there was another sentence below the content.

 

> _Side note: I saw a boy with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. I was about to ask who he was but he swam away in a blink of an eye. Screw Minhyun who distracted me._

Jihoon blushes as he remembers. Flipping into another page there were also another content full of observations, then another side note at the bottom.

 

> _I swear don't remember taking a walk to the shore but I met the mysterious boy again. He was asking me for help and he is actually a siren. I don't know what has gotten into me that I wanted to help him and I carried him all the way to my cabin._

Jihoon wasn't able to read more since the leather notebook was snatched away from him. He looks up and saw Daniel frowning at him with a pink face.

 

"D-don't read my journal," he clears his throat.

 

"Why not?"

 

_I'm very_ _embarrassed.._

 

"I think you write really well," Jihoon hugs his own knees, looking at Daniel with his beautiful doe eyes.

 

The brunette, however, ignored it _(read: tried to)_  with a flushed face and proceed to walk to his normal spot. He sat down and began writing on his notebook.

 

Just two weeks ago he found out about Daniel. Just two days ago he was looking at him from a distance— everyday hiding behind the rock just to take a glimpse of him. But now he's literally in front of this beautiful man and watching him write without hiding. It was even more breathtaking when taking a look at him up close. He could see his expressions in a closer proximity and he has heard a lot of his beautiful voice. He felt Daniel's warm skin that makes him lightheaded— which was so  _addicting._

 

Jihoon smiles as he watches Daniel so deeply focused on that leather notebook. He was so smitten. His heart was pounding hard inside his rib cage, he's afraid it might leap out of his chest. He just wants to hug Daniel again right now..

 

"It's full moon today," Daniel comments, cutting Jihoon's train of thoughts.

 

Jihoon looks at the moon with Daniel and indeed the moon was on its full circle.

 

Which reminded him of one sorrowful day.

 

The siren moves closer to the water and drops himself. He instantly turns into a siren— his eyes turned baby blue and his legs turns into a golden tail. He moves closer to the outside of the cave to have a closer look at the moon.

 

Jihoon was reminded of his poor father who died on a fullmoon when he was a child. There were no tears in his eyes, just sadness— promising himself not to shed anymore tears so instead he opens his mouth to sing out his sorrow.

 

> _Lacrimosa dies illa_
> 
> _Qua resurget ex favilla_

 

Daniel watches Jihoon as he glows together with the full moon. He was absolutely starstruck with Jihoon and his honey-like singing voice. Jihoon's eyes were glowing and his scales shining. His body shivered with goosebumps.

 

> _Judicandus homo reus._
> 
> _Huic ergo parce, Deus,_

 

The wind blows coolly into the night. Daniel couldn't help but take his pencil and sketch out what he sees. Jihoon was giving him a perfect picture and he wanted to save that forever.

 

But as Jihoon opens his eyes, it was glistening with unwanted tears. He was looking at moon with so much emotion burning in his heart. The honey like voice was combined with a pinch of anguish that Daniel didn't seem to miss.

 

> _Pie Jesu, Domine.._

 

Jihoon ends the song abruptly. He breathes out, he didn't think he'll bring out so many emotions through his singing. His heart was still thumping madly and the moon was still shining all over him.

 

"I love your voice, it was so beautiful," Daniel was in awe,  "and you just sung in Latin," the brunette recently found himself liking ecclesiastical Latin songs nowadays so hearing it from Jihoon amazed him.

 

"My father died when we were at Europe, he tried to find my mother who went missing," Jihoon tells him.

 

Daniel's smile curved downwards and looks at him with sad eyes.

 

"I'm sorry,"

 

The siren shakes his head, "I always sing that song when I remember him," he sighs, "we sirens often sing in Latin in favor to Atargatis,"

 

"Who's Atargatis?"

 

"She's our Goddess," he smiles, "yet I hate that she gave me her tail out of all deserving sirens,"

 

Jihoon looks at his shining tail.

 

"I think it's beautiful,"

 

Jihoon whips his head to Daniel who mustered out words he used to hate but loves it when it rolls off his tongue. He smiles and blushes to himself. Daniel was doing wonders to his heart once again.

 

 _I think you're even more beautiful.._  he wants to say out loud but decided not to embarrass himself to the older, he keeps those words within his heart.

 

He swims back to Daniel and looks at him with his baby blue eyes. He raised his arms from the water and pulled Daniel down to a nice embrace. Jihoon flutters his eyes close, savoring the warmth.

 

"Thank you Daniel, for that and for taking care of me," he snuggles his face into the crook of his neck. He can smell his scent that drives him wild.

 

Daniel was stunned at the fact that Jihoon just hugged him. His body was wet and was so cold but he loves how it feels.

 

The older encircles his arms around Jihoon and pulls him up and let him sit on his lap. They continue to hug silently inside the cave. He was feeling sad that Jihoon lost his parents and he was abandoned. He was feeling glad that he was there when Jihoon was crying out for help. He loves the feeling of being able to help others since no one usually ask him for help.

 

It has only been a short time but Daniel decided to take care of Jihoon until he finds other sirens that will adopt him. Daniel caresses his hair, comforting him from what ever pain or sorrow he was feeling. Jihoon hummed in response.

 

"I.. really like your hugs," the siren mumbles, drunk from the uncommon temperature, "you are so warm,"

 

_I like you a lot.._

The weight on Daniel's lap increased,  _Jihoon must have fallen asleep_. Daniel shakes his head in disbelief. He felt like he was raising a child, carrying him, dressing him, teaching him how to walk and eat. This blonde boy was too precious.

 

Daniel stands up to get his bag beside him and Jihoon's (his) wet clothes in the water. He walks outside the cave and to their cabin. He carried him with Jihoon's arms around him and Daniel supporting Jihoon's bottom. Is it just him or does the wind seem unusually calming and sweet tonight? Not to mention the amount stars that started appearing above them.

 

_I like your hugs too Jihoon._

 

The walk back home took longer than usual. He was taking slow steps since he wants to feel Jihoon a little longer. He never hugged Minhyun like this, no one ever hug him the way Jihoon did. It sent a thousand butterflies to his stomach. It felt sincere, warm and nice even though Jihoon's body was colder than humans.

 

Daniel opens the cabin and locks it before gently placing Jihoon inside the tub.

 

He reaches for the faucet but a cold hand stops him from doing so.

 

"Daniel, can I sleep beside you tonight?"

 

There was a short silence. Daniel was taken aback.

 

"Of course,"

 

It was rather cold that night and Daniel was glad he brought some pajamas with him. After fishing Jihoon out from the water the latter changed his tail into legs and with the use of a dry towel Daniel wiped him clean before dressing him up.

 

"This is so comfortable," Jihoon lies down, "and so soft," he hugs a spare pillow and smiles as he smells Daniel on it.

 

Daniel changes his clothes and walked to the couch.

 

"Where are you going?" The blonde boy sits up and looked like he was about to cry any second. "I thought I'm sleeping beside you?"

 

"I want you to have the bed to yourself," he smiles back as he tries to reassure him, "I'm taking the couch,"

 

_Does he not want to sleep with me?_

 

"But Daniel I promise I won't do anything," he pouts.  _I won't eat you..._

 

 _What?_   Daniel felt like choking on air. "N-no! It's not that—"

 

"I don't like to sleep alone," with pleading eyes, he tries to convince Daniel.

 

This was what Daniel was afraid of. Jihoon was becoming his weakness and he would do anything for him. Another thing is that the beating of his heart would change whenever the siren was involved. He doesn't even know why he was excited yet nervous to sleep beside him. It doesn't mean that they have something going on..  _or do they?_

 

In defeat and unable to resist the young boy, Daniel dragged himself to his bed and tucked himself beside Jihoon who looks happy and contented.

 

It was the look that Daniel wanted Jihoon to have because of how he looks so beautiful when he does.

 

"Daniel, I meant every gratitude I feel towards you," he turns to the said name, "and I especially thank you for trusting me,"

 

"I should be the one saying that,"

 

Jihoon heaves a big sigh with a smile, "I'm.. really grateful.. really," he yawns and flutter his eyes close, surrendering to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what jihoon sung was from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=umG6U3WDpfE


End file.
